


Do You Believe in Magic?

by renegademageanders



Series: Salem's Adventures Through Delvildom [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alpha!Simeon, Alpha!Solomon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Luke, Male MC, Multi, Not Beta Read, Omega MC, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, alpha demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegademageanders/pseuds/renegademageanders
Summary: What happens when you take a magically inclined, salty, sassy, spiteful omega with an alpha's personality and set him loose among powerful demonic alphas? And then add in one alpha human sorcerer, an alpha angel and a beta angel?Chaos.(Rated for future chapters)
Series: Salem's Adventures Through Delvildom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998370
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Enter the Devildom

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is my first story for this fandom on AO3. I hope you enjoy it! Salem has been an OC of mine for a very long time. This story is based on the events of the game but may or may not actually follow them. Things are subject to change through the story and future chapters. This is an A/B/O story. I will also be adding a bit of world building in this. So keep an eye out~

Golden topaz eyes opened slowly to check his surroundings. Being seated in a chair was not what he had expected. A hand covered by a black fingerless glove, ran through some loose light brown hair as the young man looked up towards what appeared to be a courtroom?

_What is this?_ he thought silently.

“Welcome to the Devildom, Salem!” The man at the top said with something akin to excitement.

Salem frowned. “Where am I and when can I leave?” He asked, as he practically glared at the gathered group of men.

The man in the judges' seat smiled more, if that was possible, and spoke, “I know you are confused. It is understandable. You've only just arrived after all.”

_Confused? Try annoyed..._

“As a human, it will probably take some time to adjust to things here in the Devildom.”

_No shit sherlock..._

He let out a quiet growl but otherwise stayed silent. The man continued.

“I suppose I should start by introducing myself. My name is Diavolo. I am the ruler of all demons, and all here know of me. Someday soon I will be crowned king of the Devildom.” He took a moment to let that sink in. Salem took that moment to speak up as Diavolo turned to face the window.

“I figured you would have been crowned king by now, my lord.”

Diavolo spun around and looked at him. Salem continued to frown at them all, looking just done with everything already.

“No. I am not yet king.” Diavolo responded. Salem just nodded.

“Sorry to have interrupted. Please continue, my Lord.” Salem stated, folding his arms over his chest. Diavolo smiled in amusement and nodded, turning back to the window.

“This is the Royal Academy of Diavolo, though we just call it RAD. You are seated inside the assembly hall, the very heart of RAD. This is where we officers of the Student Council hold our meetings and conduct our business. I am president of said council.”

There was a pause as the man turned to look at him. Salem arched a brow and spoke up again.

“I'm guessing you want me to say something now. So how about, 'When can I go home?' But then again you will probably ignore that question so I'll ask this one. How long am I stuck here and why the FUCK was it not put in the fine print of that contract thing you had me sign in my dreams.” he paused a moment. “Dick move by the way.”

Shocked silence seemed to overtake the room. Salem just watched them all. “I have lucid dreams. I can control them. If you wanted me to sign something for this you should have sent a rep to me in person to tell me about it. You would have gotten a more positive result... and a lot less salt, sass, and spite.”

“I see.” Diavolo responded.

“I will explain everything to you.” A new voice brought his attention to this dark haired, ruby eyed male.

_Why are they all attractive?_

“Salem, this is-”

“Lucifer, Avatar of Pride, and eldest of the seven lords of sin.” Salem spoke, cutting off Diavolo.

“Do not cut off Lord Diavolo like that, human.” Lucifer growled.

“I have a name.” he quipped at Lucifer before looking at the demon lord. “Forgive me, my lord for cutting you off. But there is no need to introduce Lucifer or his brothers. I know who they all are.” Salem stated, making the Avatar of Pride growl more. A chuckle left the blond man that sat with them.

“How is it that you know? Your file does not say you have magic.” Diavolo stated with a frown.

“It wouldn't. It is a well kept secret that no one but my family is aware of. I come from a long line of magic users all of whom specialize in the same main thing every generation.”

“And what might that be?” Diavolo asked curiously, taking note that this young man had yet to lie to him.

“We are healers. We help, we protect, and we defend. We never harm or attack unprovoked. I am also really good at protection charms.” Salem stated, showing the charm bracelet on his right wrist. The charms resembled a snake, a crow, a peacock feather, and a white feather.

“Fascinating. May I inspect that closer?” The demon lord asked curiously.

“Of course, my lord.” Salem stated as he removed the bracelet, then got up and walked around the table before he approached the men. He offered it up to Diavolo, who accepted it.

“May I ask the meaning of the charms?” Diavolo asked.

“The white feather is what holds the protection spell. The peacock feather represents my stubborn pride in never asking for help even when I need it. The crow represents my greed for affection. The snake represents my envy of others that get that affection when I do not.”

“Your primary sins?” Lucifer asked curiously.

“Secondary actually. My primary sin is wrath. I just hide it rather well.” Salem stated.

“I've noticed that.” Came the voice of the blond man. Salem looked over at him and gave a small smile that did not meet his eyes.

“Of course you have. You are the Avatar of Wrath after all, Satan.”

Satan chuckled in amusement along with Diavolo.

“Please continue, Lucifer.” Diavolo said with a smile.

“As you wish.” Lucifer murmured and looked at Salem once more. “Your stay will be for one year. You will have tasks to perform as will everyone else in RAD. At the end of the year you will write an essay on your time here.”

The human frowned. “I see. So I'm just left to flounder on my own then?”

“No. You will have a... Guardian Demon that will protect you and help you through this.” Lucifer handed Salem a phone. “This is a D.D.D. and will be yours to use for the duration of your stay. It is akin to a human's cell phone. Use this and call my brother Mammon. He is to be your guardian.”

Salem blinked and looked at his phone with a frown. “The avatar of greed is my guardian... Well I guess when the eyes of greed are on something it is the most guarded thing in existence...” He found all the numbers of the brothers in the contacts and then tapped Mammon's. “If he snaps or yells at me, I'm hanging up on his ass. I don't deal with assholes very well.”

The call lasted all of thirty seconds before Salem hung up on Mammon, not knowing it had effectively summoned him to the school.

“So he laughed at me when I told him I was the human exchange student, that he was to be my protector as per your orders, Lucifer, and then laughed more as he told me to fuck off. So as you saw, I hung up on him. Can we choose someone else?” Salem looked annoyed, though his true feelings were rather obvious. He had been hurt by the words and wanted to do nothing more then spiral, but he was fighting himself.

“No. He is to be your protector if I have to call him myself.” Lucifer stated. Salem frowned.

Just as Lucifer took out his own phone, finger hovering over Mammon's name, said demon slammed open the doors.

“What's the big idea hanging up on me, human?!” the demon of greed snarled. Salem rounded upon him.

“I don't deal with assholes well. I told your brother that if you snap or yell at me I was hanging up on you. You did what I thought would happen and thus I hung up. I don't like being yelled at, or talked down to like I'm a lesser being. I told you my name, don't call me 'Human'.” He stated, wrath levels were through the roof, though his voice was a deadly calm.

Diavolo came down and handed Salem his bracelet back as Mammon growled. Salem ignored the Avatar of Greed for a moment as he put it back on.

“Its not like your job would be all that hard, Avatar of Greed.” Salem spoke and finally looked at Mammon again, taking note of the confused look on the demon's face. “I don't need protection from other demons.”

“...Ya don't?” Mammon asked cautiously.

“I don't.” Salem confirmed. “I can handle them myself.”

“Ya know we're all demons right? More powerful than a weakling human with no magic.” The greed lord stated with a smirk.

“I'm aware.” Salem took note that Mammon was watching him very carefully. Though to everyone else in the room he seemed to look like he didn't care and wasn't about to agree to anything even if Lucifer ordered it.

Mammon took note of a few little things that most would pass over. Despite Salem's calm exterior he could see the war in the human's golden eyes with wrath and pain. He saw the subtle way Salem's fingers brushed his arms as if they had been recently injured. Finally he saw the slight sway in the human's stance telling him the young man was beyond exhausted.

“Then whadda I gotta protect ya from?” Mammon asked, though his voice was light, almost joking, it was also cautious and calculating.

Salem looked Mammon in the eye. But only when the Avatar of Green locked eyes with him did he answer.

“...Myself.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem's first full day at RAD. Kind of.

Salem walked up the stairs of RAD, nose in his D.D.D. As he moved. Vaguely he heard talking of a pair of demons. This was his first full day in the Devildom and his first day in the grand school. Due to him being human the demons seemed to think of him as prey. A fact that both annoyed and amused him.

However the moment one touched his shoulder, he let out a startled squeak and dropped his D.D.D. to the steps. Whirling around the witch glared at the demons.

“Do you have any idea how rude and dangerous it is to startle someone on the stairs?” He stated, his voice calm but rage clear in his eyes. The demons laughed at him.

“So what. You’re our next meal. So just stay still.” One stated.

“Mammon isn't around to protect you is he? Oh well~” Mused the other.

A twisted grin came to Salem's lips. “It isn't Mammon you should worry about. It's them.”

“Them?” they asked in unison, confusion clear on their faces.

“Turn around. Do you feel the eyes on you?” Salem grinned a bit wider as he watched the two tremble as they turned around to look at the walls. “You may not be able to see them but there is a rather large flock of Death Flutters along the walls. So my suggestion to you two is to walk away now or forfeit your own lives for their survival.”

“Th-There is no way a magic-less human like you-!” One of them started to speak as he turned around only to freeze upon seeing the pretty blue butterfly perched on the human's right middle finger as Salem held his hand up close to his own head.

“This is their matriarch and my familiar.” Salem announced to the two. The demons looked at one another with fear and fled. “Cowards.” He muttered. Placing the butterfly back on his head and letting it blend in once more with his hair, he looked to the stairs for his D.D.D.

“I do believe you dropped this.” came a familiar voice as Salem reached out to accept it.

“Thanks Sol.” He stated and paused. Whipping around, Salem nearly fell backwards down the stairs.

The man reached out swiftly and wrapped an arm around Salem, pulling him in close and grinned down at him.

Salem's nose was practically squashed by the man's chest. “The fuck, Solomon! What are you even doing here?!” Salem growled pushing himself out of Solomon's arms and snatching his D.D.D. Back from him.

“Aw... That's no way to greet someone you know, my sweet little apprentice~” He teased.

“Since when was I your apprentice?! The only thing you taught me was to ban you from the kitchen!” the witch complained as he felt the piercing gaze of Lucifer at the top of the stairs. The sorcerer pouted at him.

“That was a perfectly good meal I made for you.”

“It ate a hole in the counter when some of it splashed out of the pot.” Salem countered.

“That hole was already there.” the sorcerer dismissed. Salem just sighed heavily. “Well anyway, It is good to see you~ I'm sure we will cross paths again~”

“...Lucky me.” Salem grumbled watching the man wander off down the stairs. Turning, the young witch headed up the stairs to his own class only to be stopped by Lucifer.

“Was that Solomon I saw you talking to just now?”

“Way to ask the obvious. But yes. Unfortunately it was.” Salem snarked, shaking his head. Then he chuckled and grinned impishly. “You know I just figured out the meaning of D.D.D.''

He started to walk away knowing he was asking for trouble by pissing off the Avatar of Pride but he couldn't help it. “It stands for, 'Don't Disappoint Diavolo'~” And with those words he took off towards his class not really caring how Lucifer reacted.

~~~@~~~

It was the end of the school day and Salem hadn't seen hide nor hair of his guardian demon. It was like Mammon just wanted nothing to do with him. That was fine. With a heavy sigh, he made his way back to the House of Lamentation alone. He shuffled his way into the house once he arrived.

“...What I wouldn't give for an anime marathon just to unwind from the stress of school...” he muttered to himself, not knowing he had passed by the resident otaku on his way to his room. He hadn't met Leviathan at all as he just zipped to the room assigned to him and passed the fuck out the night before.

“You like anime?!”

Salem paused with his hand on the doorknob to his room and looked over at the demon. “...Yes?” He was confused. “So someone here actually knows anime?”

The demon huffed. “Yeah. I'm not a normie.” He quipped. “Name's Leviathan.”

Salem's eyebrows went into his hairline. “Well it's nice to meet the Avatar of Envy. Does this mean you are a fellow Otaku then?” He was slowly starting to grin happily.

“Name the anime and I'll marathon it with you~” Leviathan chimed happily.

He waved the demon closer and entered his room, Leviathan close on his heels. “This is what I managed to bring with me from home without Lucifer getting on my case with excessive magic use. Probably nothing compared to other Otakus, but it's only a third of my collection.”

Leviathan was impressed. The human wasn't just talking out of his ass. Wait a second... magic?!

Salem turned to him and his smile faltered slightly. “...I say something wrong?”

“I thought you didn't have magic.” Leviathan murmured.

“Ah. Yeah. Lord Diavolo was surprised too. I'm a healer by trade so don't worry. Anyway... Do you happen to have TSL? I only managed to get the pilot episode and I know we won't have time for Ruri-Chan due to school. There are more than three episodes of that. There has to be.”

Leviathan just sucked in a sharp breath. “...You... You have the extremely rare, hard to find pilot episode of TSL?!”

“...Yes?” Salem looked worried now.

“Stay here.” the lord of envy stated and dashed out of the room, leaving a confused Salem in his wake.

After a moment and with a shrug, Salem started to remove his school uniform. The moment he pulled his shirt over his head he heard a squeak. When he looked over his shoulder he spotted Leviathan, holding his entire collection of TSL Blue-rays, looking over the expanse of his back. Salem had forgotten about the scars he had there.

“W-What happened?!”

“...My mother about five years ago. She attempted to carve wings out of my back when I refused to help her with her crazed goal.” Salem stated as if it was nothing to really be concerned about. “Let me just get out of my school stuff and into something comfortable and then we can start with the pilot episode?”

“Y-Yeah... Sure.” the demon spoke looking to the light scars along Salem's arms once the shirt was fully off. The lord of Envy had a clear concern but also clear understanding what this human had gone through. It showed in his eyes.

To spare Leviathan the embarrassment of him changing, Salem had mercy on the demon and slipped with his pajamas into the on-suite and finished changing in there. He came out in a pair of TSL sleep pants and a TSL sleep shirt that said 'I'm the Henry to my Lord of Shadow'. He also had his hair down and in a loose braid rather than pinned up like it had been a few minutes ago. His hair reached the middle of his back like that.

Plopping down on his bed Salem smiled at Leviathan while the demon found and placed the pilot episode into the Blue-Ray player. “You have no idea how excited I am to finally see the rest of this anime~ Do you have the novels and manga too?”

“Absolutely! I- How did you get that?!” Leviathan practically screeched upon seeing Salem's pajamas when he turned around. “They sold out before I have the chance to get any of the pajama sets!”

“I got them online actually. I found a site that was just selling them so I bought this set and the corresponding set that goes with it that says 'I'm the Lord of Shadow to my Henry'. I had hoped to eventually give that set to my partner... But I haven't found one yet. Well not one that likes me for just me.” If Salem didn't know any better he could have sworn that Leviathan was looking at him with a blush and calculations.

“Should we get snacks?” He then asked, snapping Leviathan out of whatever thoughts he had been having.

“Yes! I'll get some Pizza ordered for us!” the demon spoke in a hurry and rushed from the room. Salem couldn't help the amused smile that came to his lips. He had a fellow otaku that he could turn to for anime. Maybe this year wasn't going to be all that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Life happened. I have not and will not abandon this story. You will start to learn more about Salem as the story goes.


End file.
